crusaderkings_twofandomcom-20200216-history
How to become Emperor of Hispania
The scope of the guide is to help you to become Emperor of Hispania. Introduction: Hispania is quite a difficult Empire to form at the 1066 start, since the Christian Kingdoms are small and underdeveloped compared to Muslims one. However, all is not lost. The Muslim realms are deeply divided, whereas the Christian ones are all (Except Barcelona) are more united dynastically (Jimena). This means that it will be a lot easier to create alliances between each other to attack the Muslim realm. Also, you will be in some line of succession to each of the throne and with enough Intrigue, you can plot against the other kings. Becoming Emperor There are only three significant Christian Kingdoms: Leon, Castille and Galicia. Ruled by three brothers so they start with a claim on each other, meaning you can absorb the other two kingdoms easily. I advise you to start with Castille. Since your King has level 20 martial skill, making the first part of this plan quite easy. Moreover Castille start on free investiture and Low Crown authority, making law changing easier. Firstly, you should vote to get Medium Crown authority, and then attack Leon as soon as possible. Opposition will be strong initially but can be dealt with one (or two) hard strikes and help of some mercenaries, you should be able to handle it. Then once you have unified Castille and Leon, now you can attack the Muslims Emirs. Depending on which one is already in a war, attack the Emirate of Toledo or Badojoz. Once completed, you will become the most powerful kingdom in Spain (Muslims included). So you shouldn't worry about being attacked. Next step will be to get High Crown authority, so then you can change the succession law to primogeniture. Whilst you are consolidating your gains, try to help other Catholic Kingdoms (especially Navarra or Aragon) gain land in Zaragoza. As They will help you in return against Muslim and won't form a pact with Galicia against you... For Muslim conquest, here is my methodology on how to manage new territories. When you have acquired a new territory here are your choices: 1 Take the county for yourself (2 Duchies & County should be the maximum limit). 2 Delegate counties to vassals. I would: *Create new duchies when you have the opportunity and take the title in the first place *Create new vassals in barony and appoint courtier who are the same religion and''' '''culture as you. *Give each county to a Baron, preferently one off the good type. If you lack of feudal vassal name a church vassal count instead. He will be satisfied and the church too. Never name a merchant vassal that will not be satisfied. *Normally should have Counts with 1 barony. Then name one of these count duke. *Make sure ALL your vassals are the same culture and religion as you. Through this your vassals with do the converting for you to maintain their power, therefore making intergration much easier. And by giving them a few titles and that will not be dangerous before 1 or 2 generations, as they will either be contented or will need to consolidate their own power. Meaning that the vassals will be too weak to desire any kingdoms and will fight each other before turning on you. Moreover if you have High Crown Authority they will not be able declare war on each other, meaning stability is mainted. Once you have High Crown authority and Primogeniture, possibly one more Muslim duchy attack consecutively one Muslim and one Christian. Helping other Christian Kingdoms is a safe option but it will slow you at the end because you will have less casus belli against them than Muslims. Once Hispania is formed you can extend on: Northern Africa or South Italy (historical), Gascogne (if France is weak). Gabrie Celesta Category:Strategy Guides Category:Beginner's Guide Category:After Action Reports Category:Walkthroughs